


no sonia, you didn’t help her with her gay panic by telling her she’s cute.

by acecake5



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: :3, Chases, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Gay Panic, Kinda, Meet-Cute, Theft, breaking news: xifeng aint straight lol, dumbass jumped into traffic, she's fine tho, sonia takes risks, thank u cam from cs discord for the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecake5/pseuds/acecake5
Summary: Xifeng chases a thief :)
Relationships: Sonia (Carmen Sandiego)/Xifeng (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	no sonia, you didn’t help her with her gay panic by telling her she’s cute.

**Author's Note:**

> if it's bad dont tell me i will cry

Xifeng ran after the thief, eyes fixed on the painting tucked under her right arm. 

The thief glanced back and met Xifeng’s eyes, speeding up and turning to run into an alley. Xifeng followed behind, almost running into the chain link fence that blocked the alley and flinching backwards.

The thief had jumped over it and was waving, a triumphant grin on her face. 

Xifeng frowned and grabbed onto the fence.

The thief raised an eyebrow. “What are you-?” she stopped short as Xifeng jumped up and pulled herself over the chains. 

She landed on the concrete and the thief immediately started running, jumping onto a dumpster and then over the fence on the other side of the alley. Xifeng ran after her and mirrored the action. She glared at the thief, who was standing on the corner of the sidewalk.

The thief’s eyes flickered from Xifeng, to the traffic ahead, and then to the police car parked to the right, an officer sitting inside. 

Xifeng held her hands out for the painting. The thief momentarily looked over to the road where cars were speeding through the green light. Xifeng’s eyes widened.

“Wait, don’t-!” Xifeng said, but the thief ignored her, jumping over the cars and landing on the yellow lines between the lanes.

Xifeng looked over at the traffic lights, watching as they flicker from green, to yellow, and finally to red.

She set off across the road. The thief was still in sight, and so was the painting she held under her arm. Xifeng sped up and ran past the shops and buildings sitting by the sidewalk, trying to catch up to the thief.

As the thief slipped into an alley, Xifeng stretched out her arms and jumped, crashing into the thief and sending the both of them tumbling down to the concrete. She wrenched the painting from the thief’s hands and whirled around in the air, holding the painting close to her chest as her back hit the ground.

Xifeng slowly opened her eyes.

Pain buzzed in Xifeng’s back and her legs ached with the effects of all the running. 

“Oh, fuck,” Xifeng heard from behind her. She looked back to see the thief holding a hand to her forehead and grimacing.

Xifeng gently picked the painting off of her chest and looked at it, smiling slightly when she saw that it wasn’t damaged.

“The painting!” the thief said. Xifeng placed the painting down beside her and turned back around to look at the thief.

  
Xifeng breathed in. “You’re-” she started, only to be interrupted.

“Is it okay?” the thief asked, sitting up.

“Yes, the painting is okay,” Xifeng said. “I am going to take you to the police station.”

“What?”

“You stole Mr. Wu’s painting.”

“It wasn’t his in the first place,” the thief crossed her arms.

“What?”

The thief shrugged. “It’s a long explanation. My name is Sonia.”

“Then tell a shorter version. I am Xifeng.”

“Well, I’m not sure how to really explain it well, but I stole the painting from a museum originally, and gave it to a woman who sold it to Mr. Wu, but now I’m trying to steal everything I stole back and return them because I met someone? Carmen’s friends got the client list from Ms. Contreras, and-”

“Carmen? As in Carmen Sandiego?”

Sonia frowned and nodded slowly. “Yeah, how do you know her?”

“She saved my father,” Xifeng said. Sonia gave her a confused look. “Criminals tried to abduct him.”

“Oh. Those are probably the same criminals that I stole for.” 

A moment passed, and Xifeng took a deep breath.

“I apologize for running into you. Are you alright?” Xifeng asked, standing up and offering a hand to help Sonia up.

“I’ll be fine,” Sonia said, dusting off her clothes.

“Where are you staying?” Xifeng asked.

“A hotel a few blocks from here. Why?” Sonia asked, grabbing the painting off of the ground.

“Well, can I walk with you?” 

Sonia raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

A light blush dusted Xifeng’s cheeks and she looked away.

“You know, you could just say you think I’m cute,” Sonia said, smiling.

Xifeng flushed.

Sonia’s eyes widened. “Oh, oh. Shit, um,” she stammered. “If it helps I think you’re cute too?”

Xifeng only shoved her head in her hands.

Sonia stepped backwards and waited for Xifeng to regain her composure. A few moments passed and Xifeng lifted her head up. 

“You can walk with me if you still want to,” Sonia said gently.

“I would still like to, yes.”

  
  



End file.
